Minecraft MMO RPG
by GeneralTemujin
Summary: After minecraft lost popularity and other sad thing minecraft updating right were sold to the public. The most popular is minecraft: mmo rpg. It ks owned by a dude who is willing to do anything for his"master. Like trapping people in it. The reason it is so popular is when you get on you get to choose a mod to install. Rated t just in case. We are excepting O.C.s and Mods still : )
1. Prolouge

Prolouge Into and out of the darkages

Notch, Jeb, and whoever Dinnerbone was died. Majong broke up. The person who was left with minecraft had no idea what to do. All seemed lost. Minecraft was losing popularity. Minecraft had become the thing of the past. Even Skydoesminecraft lost fun times. he changed his youtube username. Minecrafters. on youtube were being made fun of. The future looked to be dark.

-A couple years later-

The person who was given Minecraft decided to give it to the puplic. In last attempt to not become bankrupt he sold updating rights to people. Minecraft then evolved into multiple games. What you are about to read about is one of them. It was bought by a robot, promgrammed by a mad man, the mad man believed herobrine was telling him to do so. This unfortunately the most popular edition. It was called Minecraft:MMO RPG edition.

He allowed people to add 1 mod of their choice to the game. They also made characters like in a RPG. Though if you took a photo of yourself. The player would have greater advantages and also disadvantages. it included a storyline.

forms galore ( fill whichever you wichever you want)

O.C. form

Name:

Species: (could be from vanilla minecraft or from a mod or a brand new species)

Personallity:

Appearance:

Other:

New Mod(Must ne filled out if you choose a brand new species) (not all needed)

Name:

Blocks:

Mobs:

Generated Structures:

Deminsions:

Other:

Deminsion form

Name:

Standard mobs:

Bosses:

Generated Structures:

Apparance:

Other;

New mob form

Name:

Drops:

hostile or peaceful

Attacks:


	2. The enderhuman

-1 day before-

I woke up, and got ready for school. It was a normal day. Normal, just normal. Normal life. Normal everything. well that was yesterday for you before I learned about Minecraft: mmo rpg edition.

-12/6/12 time: 10:40, place lunchroom-

I got my food a went to me and my friends table. Ryu and Silara were waiting for me.

Ryu was wearing black pants, and a short sleeve blue shirt, and his signature black shoes. I got to say he is calm, cool, sarcastic, can get crazy at times, but he is always helpful.

Silara was wearing her brown hear in a pontail today. She also wore a white shirt, black pants, and grey shoes. I would have to say, she is tough. She is kind and nice to me, but doesn't really like Ryu. She is a tomboy. She likes to joke around once and awhile, but is serious when she puts her mind to something.

So I sat down and they were talking about a game Ryu found yesterday. It was called Minecraft MMO RPG. It was avialable on two systems, The computer or a VR. It sounded interesting, we were going to use my house as our spawn. The bell rung so I had to go.

-12/6/12 time 2:37 location my real house-

We walked into my house. We looked up Minecraft MMO RPG. We then made our plan. We would be hybrids. I would use my addon so that I could dye any armour, Silara used hers on Enderhumans, and Ryu used his on pet creepers.

The game loaded. We were given a character selection screen. I gave myself a Wither human (normal human but inflicts whither 1 on whoever I hit unless they are friendly). I have myself a red shirt, black jeans. and yellow and black shoes. I spawned and saw my friends were the same except Silara was part enderman, and Ryu was part creeper, and had a tattoo that said "Go Creepers".

We were in a jungle. I punched a tree. and all the leaves vanished. The wood then shrunk and I picked it all up. I then put it in my bag. I did this to all the trees. I checked my bag and I had 734 wood. I figured it was so easy because I was a whither human. I then used some of it and I built a mansion with my friends.

-17th in game day. Time night. Location mansion.-

We finished the mansion so I decided to write again. We all had stone tools and we still had 127 normal wood. Our house was nice, and simple. I saw someone. The person was the size of a human but the skin of an enderman.

I looked at him and I said "This is our land. Leave or face the consequences." They grabbed a stone sword, but shot it out of his hand. He teleported away, but not before Silara also did and stabbed him. He died and dropped 2 blaze rods and 1 enderpearl. We crafted one Eye of Ender and went to bed.


	3. introductions

When I woke I saw someone, he had a large pack of wolves following him. He had a white and blue jacket and black silk pants. I started to run to him, but he was faster. When he noticed me he came, and said "Great, another player." he mumbled to himself. "are you going to also get mad at me for Minecraft VR. Cause I don't feel up to it."

"Well hello to you to" I said sarcastically "I'm Alex"

"Wait this was supposed to be me by myself, not even Liam, and Kira are here." He said.

"What are you talking about, who are you" I said.

"Wait, you don't have two presonality data programs" The player said.

"No I don't. Sorry if you thought I was your friend." You wan't to come to my mansion, where you can stay."

"Ok" he said.

I lead him to a pin, for his wolf pack. We then entered the mansion. "This is, wait what is your name?" I asked him.

"Edward" he said.

"This is Edward" I told Silara and Ryu. "He seems like he knows allot about this, or maybe a different version, called Minecraft VR. So I invited him to join us in our quest, Edward these are my friends Silara, and Ryu."


	4. Bren and Victor

Me: I bet you glad I'm back.

Silara: Well, finally

Alex: just get on with it

We were just about to log off when someone knocked. I opened the wooden doors and saw someone stand there. he had a black hoodie and a pair of brown cargo pants on. He had brown eyes and black hair. he said "do you need any help. I found a mine over there, I got rails so I could build a rail system there. you could encased it for safety. I looked pretty deep maybe you could find diamonds.

"Wow, thanks" I said unsure of what to think of him. "What's your name?"

"I don't give out personal information, So you can call me Bren, Brenl Tenkage." he said.

"Well nice meeting you, but I have to leave. I have to meet some friends a different mine. Wait I am having some problems." he started talking to himself then he vanished. A wolf quickly spawned in his spot then despawned.

"Well we better go, can your work on the rail system while we are gone, thanks!" I pulled up the in game menu and clicked 'leave game' I opened my eyes, but I was still in it. I tried again ... another fail! A pop-up message came up.

Error

_You are not allowed to leave Minecraft: MMO RPG_

_You aren't thanked and have fun at your enternal prison. _

This message worried me. "So see you later, I guess" Bren said.

After I told everyone what the message said they tried it. Again no one left. So We set out the rail. "I have an idea," Bren said. "I will build fake mountains over our rail system using this." He showed us a gold necklace (?) with a brown center. "it is the Earth amulet it instantly builds Dirt and grass structures, I know great, but it has the cost of animal or player sacrifice. So I will find a pig and use it to build us a mountain."

We started by building a 3 wide 3 tall tunnel. We place rails in the center and half slabs along the side as a sidewalk. We placed torches regularly and continued to the cave. Bren did as he said. built a mountain using the amulet, and killed a pig to do so. He covered the cave's entrance. When our rail system was finished, the four of us went in the cave.

After being in thecave for a good hour. I saw something glisten in the distance. I walked up and I saw a wall of diamond blocks. We mined almost 3 stacks when we hit what this was covering. A rectangle of obsidian with a purple thing inside. I looked in the corner, and saw someone. he had a red shirt and red hair part of him was yellow he was hovering. I said he there need any help. He turned to me. He had eyes red as blood. I backed up. I screamed at Silara, Ryu and Bren to get back home. I sprinted down a tunnel. He was shooting fire balls everywhere. The cave was on fire. I placed an iron door. right before I shut it I heard him say "by the way I'm victor. I will destroy this world and you, and you cant stop me, because I will be the victor." I shut him in.

When I got out of the rail system I told everyone what happened. We agreed never to go back. Anyways I turned the diamond blocks in to diamonds and I crafted us all diamond armour, and I dyed mine red. The others also made it match there clothes.

We decided before doing anything else to upgrade the house to cobble. We did it. Just, a bit before we finished, Edward logged back in. We were in a different part of the mansion. He entered the rail system and rode in the cart. I heard the door open but I dismissed it. Edward got to the end and opened the mine's entrance and Victor escaped.

Me: So how did you like it.

Silara: how gige him a chance, at least the chapter was long.

Victor: So Comment a follow this story or I will destroy you.

Bren no he wont, but it is nice to show your support.

Edward: well I got to go back to gemblade

Ryu: that must be Edwards way of saying

Entire Cast: bye and see you next time


End file.
